


ibuki told me that experimentation was a great excuse to get into your crush's pants

by thegharden



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Save Me, Sexual Experimentation, casual stuff with hidden feelings, idk why i wrote this i just felt bad for not letting kazuichi get any in my chara study, like... dumb college kids, oh my god i can't believe i wrote 8k of smut, shoot me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegharden/pseuds/thegharden
Summary: "We should just..." Hajime sighed, trying his best not to pay attention to Kazuichi's words."What, have sex? I feel like we're really in sync right now."Kazuichi was feeling confident and flirty and Hajime really wanted to punch him.





	ibuki told me that experimentation was a great excuse to get into your crush's pants

**Author's Note:**

> leave while u still can.... trhis is bad........ save urselvesz....
> 
> ok so basically- hajime is up for helping kazuichi cough cough experiment because hajime is really chill about doing sexual stuff with someone he trusts but kazuichi has such a one-sided crush that it's sad and yea. this is just smut. run.

Kazuichi didn’t like calling himself inexperienced.

 

But, as it so happens, he was. It wasn’t a terrible thing, he was still young and in his prime, but it was more that he was _itching_ for that sort of intimacy. Sure, he had made out with some girls in high school, and he had actually gotten a half-hearted blowjob from his old girlfriend (though she promptly broke up with him the next day), but he hadn’t gained much experience. _Especially_ , Kazuichi thought to himself, _with men_. He hadn’t even kissed a guy before, and in his eyes that was a shame. He knew it was a conservative place and he knew that it was a lot more typical of girls to explore their sexuality and drunkenly kiss, but he felt left out. Boys were cute, and a few were even cuter than other _girls_ , so Kazuichi really wished that it was more normal for boys to kiss boys the way that girls did. Not that Kazuichi just wanted to go around kissing every boy in his sight or something, no, he just thought it would give him more experiences to help him understand his sexuality.

 

And there was also Hajime. Cute, kind _Hajime_. Sure, Kazuichi had had his eyes on Miss Sonia for most of his first year, but towards the end of it he began looking at her without the rose-colored lenses. Obviously her spicy flings with other girls would make her more attractive to any guy, but Kazuichi realized he had put her on a pedestal and gave her almost imaginary traits that he wasn’t even that attracted to in the first place. The person who had really taken his interest by his second year was none other than his roommate, Hajime, who he had grown quite close to over the course of their college life. I mean, who wouldn’t have a crush on him? He was super nice, super cute, super pretty, super sweet, super amazing, one of the best people in the world! No one could blame Kazuichi for taking an interest in his soft voice and green eyes. _No one_.

 

Sonia had pale skin, pale hair, pale eyes, the perfect, spotless princess- an _ideal_. Hajime, on the other hand, was tan and had a dusting of freckles along his cheekbones and the dip of his nose (and along his arms and on his ankles and _ugh it was too much to handle_ ), along with those hazel-green almond eyes. Sonia made sure she was pure, Hajime came back to the dorm covered in band-aids and bruises. Sonia was like a gorgeous statue, Hajime was like a garden. It took more time for Kazuichi to realize just how much he cared about Hajime- the pluck of envy in his heart whenever he saw him spending time with Nagito (who had had a crush on Hajime since day one) was misread as dislike for a long time.

 

So, when Kazuichi heard ‘experimentation’ being brought up at their table in the dining hall, he decided to listen as closely as possible.

 

“What? Some of you haven’t experimented? But we’re in college, it’s the best time for this!” Ibuki’s voice overthrew practically every other conversation throughout the whole dining room, booming and embarrassing everyone sitting next to her.

 

“I mean, what’s the big deal? I’m just not interested in that sort of casual stuff.” Fuyuhiko said, leaning back in his chair.

 

“I mean, look at Sonia and I! We started out as a casual fling, but we just kinda ended up dating! It’s the easiest way to get in your crush’s pants, I tell ya’!” Ibuki laughed, dropping an arm around Sonia’s shoulders.

 

“I mean, she isn’t wrong.” Sonia winked, and chuckled along with Ibuki.

 

“I wholeheartedly agree. If anyone is ever craving intimacy and desires a quick fix, I will be here for you. _Right_ , Fuyuhiko?” Teruteru said, turning to the man in question.

 

“What the fuck do I gotta do with this? Leave me out of it, weirdo.” 

 

“How about you, Hajime? Ever thought about having a casual hook up with another guy?” Teruteru began, after having been rejected by his previous person of interest. Kazuichi’s ears opened up like sonar dishes, his interest piqued even more so than before.

 

“Me? Well, I mean, I like guys so I don’t think I’d need to experiment, but I don’t know. I think I’d want to do something like that more for experience than anything. Like, if you have a friend that’s willing to do something casual, it’s a pretty cool opportunity to learn how to do stuff without it being super awkward.” Hajime said, shrugging. _I feel like I shouldn’t have heard that. I feel like I’m getting ideas that I shouldn’t have_. Kazuichi was **ecstatic** , his brain buzzing with pick-up lines and scenarios he knew he would never have the guts to pull off. _So Hajime’s the type to “practice” with friends? Somehow that’s hot_.

 

“Oh, really? I’m all up for casual hook-ups, doll. Come to my room any time.” Teruteru said, his voice dripping with as much sexual tone as a manlet could. Hajime just gave him an uncomfortable look before turning to Kazuichi.

 

“What about you? Have you experimented with guys? You seem like the type.”

 

_What does he mean by that?_

 

“No, I actually haven’t- doesn’t mean I’m not up for it, though.” Kazuichi said, giving Hajime a poignant look that probably flew right over his head anyways.

 

“Well, then you can take Teruteru off my hands.” Hajime flashed Kazuichi a small smile before getting up from the table, taking all his garbage and dishes with him. Kazuichi laughed before standing up as well, a chorus of ‘wait, wait, wait up’ as he followed after Hajime. Fuyuhiko followed suit, as he routinely did, to go hang out in Hajime and Kazuichi’s dorm.

 

* * *

 

It was a pretty afternoon on a weekend, a few days after Kazuichi’s brain was enlightened by the idea of _experimenting_ with _Hajime_. The sunlight was warm through the window, falling just short of the couch in their room. Hajime was sat on that couch, legs spread out to the edge, hogging the whole thing. Kazuichi was stood in the kitchen, getting water and basking in the sunlight.

 

“When you come back over here, can you grab the remote for me? I’m too lazy to sit up.” Hajime muttered from the couch, draping his head over the armrest.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kazuichi said, making his way over and handing Hajime the remote. Kazuichi stood expectantly by the couch, so Hajime sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest to make room for him to sit down. 

 

“Do you remember that conversation we had during lunch on Thursday?”

 

Hajime looked over at Kazuichi, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He almost looked pleading, apologetic, like he hoped Kazuichi would elaborate instead of pointing out Hajime’s forgetfulness.

 

“Uh, when Ibuki started talking about experimentation.” Kazuichi stated, playing with the buttons on the remote so as to appear occupied and Not At All Nervous.

 

“Oh, yeah. That.” Hajime said, turning back to the tv. “What about it?”

 

“Remember how you said that you would be cool with, like, practicing with a friend?”

 

Hajime turned to look at him again, his eyes dark with question. _Shit, why does he look so serious?_

 

“Yeah...” Hajime said, as though inviting him to just spill what he wanted to say already.

 

“Well, I was wondering, uh,” _has my tongue always been this long and dry in my mouth,_ “if you would want to maybe,” _is this what purgatory feels like,_ “y’know, like,” _please, just SAY IT already,_ “practice with me?” 

 

Kazuichi’s heart dropped (or maybe it had flung itself upwards and _lodged itself in his goddamn throat_ ). Hajime looked positively perplexed, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed, his gaze drilling into Kazuichi’s lungs, branding his thoughts with shit shit _shit shit **shit**_

 

“What?”

 

Kazuichi had a choice to make: a) pretend it was all a joke, b) say it again and be serious, or c) stay quiet and just sit there like some unresponsive ass. He chose, being the courageous man he was, option c. Hajime’s legs uncurled themselves and hung limply off the side of the couch, and he pulled himself toward Kazuichi. 

 

“Are you dicking around or something?” 

 

Kazuichi was radish red, the colour of a shampoo bottle for kids that was ‘awesome apple’ or ‘radical raspberry. The colour of Death. The worst part was that Kazuichi, being an adult with the hormones of a teenager, was blessed with provocative thoughts at the sound of Hajime saying ‘dicking’. Some stupid word like that, that just happened to have a word for ‘penis’ in it brought his brain to horndog town. _Good fucking riddance, Kazuichi._

 

“Don’t joke about that sort of stuff. It makes things awkward.” Hajime finally said, sliding back into his comfortable lounging position on the couch. _No, shit, no no no I can’t let this opportunity escape me._

 

“I wasn’t, uh,” Kazuichi realized he definitely should not be looking right into Hajime’s gorgeous eyes as he spoke, “I wasn’t joking.”

 

Hajime barely showed any signs of shock, much less disgust or amusement. Kazuichi was relieved. However, his lack of a proper response (for almost a minute) left him feeling very frightened as to why he was taking so long.

 

“Have you never done anything with a guy?” Hajime finally asked, eyes flicking up to meet Kazuichi’s.

 

“No, I haven’t. I don’t know, maybe it’s stupid, but hearing them talk about experimenting got me thinking.” Kazuichi said, breaking the eye contact to stare down at the remote again.

 

“No, no, it’s not stupid. I just... you seem experienced, is all.” 

 

Kazuichi almost broke out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter at that statement. Sure, Hajime wasn’t the brightest bulb or the sharpest knife, but he couldn’t be that dense to have been tricked by Kazuichi’s _Air of Confidence_ facade, could he be?

 

“I’m actually not. I mean, I did some stuff with girls before, but I’ve never even kissed a guy.” Kazuichi sighed, leaning back into the couch.

 

“I’ve only ever kissed a guy. It was a long time ago, though, but he told me I was bad at it. That’s why I wanna practice.” Hajime sat up again, languid determination in his eyes. Kazuichi couldn’t believe Hajime could be bad at anything like that, since he was so cute he made up for it no matter how bad his technique was.

 

“Hah, sounds like an asshole. I mean, it’s good that we both need something like this, because we’re soul friends and all. I think we’re lucky.” Kazuichi turned to face Hajime, who had moved even closer to him. 

 

“I guess you’re right.” Hajime said it like it was automatic, his eyes fixed on Kazuichi, boring into him like glass shards. Kazuichi could only feel his eyes, though, because he was too busy staring at Hajime’s lips to even pay attention to the rest of his face. _Go for it, you wuss. Just do it. He’s given you permission, don’t let this go to waste._

 

Kazuichi moved forward with hesitance, his neck craning ever so slightly as he got closer and closer to Hajime’s face. _How do you kiss someone discreetly? How do you kiss someone without them noticing, even while they’re staring right at you?_ Kazuichi shut his eyes, praying that his newfound blind confidence would make up for the fact that he would probably be off-target, and pressed his lips against Hajime’s own.

 

The kiss was nothing more than the touch of their lips, kind of dry and a bit off mark. Sure, Kazuichi knew that this wasn’t going to be some amazing sexy hot time kiss or anything, but y’know. _It was with Hajime_ , and that’s all that mattered. Hajime pulled back, his eyes dead-set on Kazuichi and an unreadable expression on his face. It was embarrassing that Kazuichi already felt how red his face was and here, Hajime seemed to feel absolutely nothing. And if he hadn’t been sure of the redness of his cheeks before, when Hajime’s tongue crept out to lick his lips (dissatisfied with the dry kiss) he felt all his blood rerouting to both his head and his groin. _Pathetic_ , he thought to himself, _but I can’t help the fact that he looks cute when he has his tongue out like that._

 

“Stop staring at my mouth.” Hajime said, lifting Kazuichi’s chin up with his index finger. Just as he was about to protest, to refute that _preposterous_ claim, Hajime’s lips were against his own again.

 

* * *

 

“Is this okay?” 

 

Hajime nodded, his hands on Kazuichi’s shoulders to keep himself steady. The couch was a bit bouncier than he had hoped, so it was difficult to keep his balance in a kneeling position. His knees were on either side of Kazuichi’s hips, one step away from straddling his thighs because of his stubbornness- he had refused to sit on Kazuichi’s lap, pleading heaviness and discomfort and every possible excuse just to get out of it. He was realizing now, though, that maybe he should’ve swallowed his pride and just sat down, because he kept tipping over. Kazuichi’s hands were firm on his waist, holding him and keeping him from wobbling any, but this was somehow worse than just sitting on his lap.

 

“Why don’t you just sit down? I’m not hot lava or anything.” Kazuichi said, his hands moving down his sides until they reached his hips, his thumbs rubbing against the fabric of Hajime’s jeans. It left Hajime wondering if Kazuichi thought that was hot or felt good, because he wasn’t even touching his skin and pressing the fabric into his skin was actually more painful than anything. He wasn’t going to mention it, but then he remembered that this was for practice and constructive criticism was probably good.

 

“Stop... stop doing that thing with your thumbs.” Hajime was looking down at Kazuichi, his expression still a bit blank (if not ruffled a bit) and extremely foreboding. 

 

“Huh? Why?” 

 

“Since the fabric is rough, it just kinda hurts when you press it into my skin. If you wanna do that, you should do it under the fabric. That might just be my own pet peeve, though, I’m not sure.” Hajime said, shrugging again. _Under? Under the fabric? Hajime wants me to put my hands under the fabric? He wants me to take off his clothes? What?_ Kazuichi was feeling a bit overwhelmed at this point.

 

He was brought back to the situation at hand by Hajime’s lips on his own, and the movement of Hajime’s body under his hands. Still, Hajime was unsteady in that position, so Kazuichi used his grip on Hajime’s hips to pull him down onto his lap. Too occupied with Kazuichi’s mouth to protest, Hajime stayed quiet (though Kazuichi swears he heard a sound of annoyance leave his mouth when he did that). Hajime settled in his lap, his legs relaxing and his posture straightening, and Kazuichi’s brain was cluttered with sensations that he didn’t quite understand because there was just _something_ about the feeling of Hajime’s inner thighs moving against his legs that riled him up. 

 

A very excited Kazuichi wasn’t the type to just keep the kiss closed and external, to keep his hands hesitant and stagnant. Stealth in mind, his fingers began to creep farther around Hajime, down to the curve of his ass. _My hand is on his ass. What the fuck am I doing._ Kazuichi squeezed Hajime, who appeared to have not noticed the fact that Kazuichi’s hand had migrated to such a sensitive area by the yelp he let out. Kazuichi took advantage of this sudden openness against his mouth, pressing his tongue past warm lips into his mouth. The one problem with this was that Kazuichi’s tongue was long and he didn’t really know what he was doing with it, so he just moved it around in hopes that that was right. 

 

His hands climbed back up, chickening out, to the hem of Hajime’s jeans. The tips of his fingers began to push past the fabric of Hajime’s shirt (and Kazuichi could almost feel the change in Hajime’s breathing pattern), pressing into the soft, warm skin underneath them. Hajime, unsure of what to do with all the tongue in his mouth, began to lap at the foreign digit with his own tongue, since he couldn’t push past to Kazuichi’s mouth anyways. Hajime thought it was probably weird and kind of gross, but Kazuichi groaned whenever he pressed his tongue against the underside of Kazuichi’s. _Why does this feel good? Is it only because of the thought that Hajime is pressing his tongue up against mine? Because, goddamn, that’s a bit raunchy, don’t you think?_ The hands on Hajime’s waist began to travel further up his shirt, which was bunching up around Kazuichi’s knuckles. The palms gripped the skin under them, basking in the slight give of Hajime’s toned torso, making their way up to his chest. Kazuichi had read that guys were also sensitive there, so he thought maybe he could-

 

“What are you doing?” Hajime was out of breath, after having broken off such a long kiss. Both Kazuichi’s palms were pressed up against his chest, and Hajime was looking down at him with almost anger in his eyes. Maybe Kazuichi was just reading him wrong though, so he kept his hands where they were.

 

“Uh, experimenting?”

 

Hajime’s hands moved over Kazuichi’s, pulling them off his chest and then tugging his shirt back down. _Apparently, Hajime does **not** want me touching him there. Huh. I wonder why._

 

“How far did you even wanna go with this?” Hajime asked (and was that a _smirk_?). He slid off Kazuichi’s lap, to which the latter let out a whimper of sheer loneliness, settling down next to him. 

 

Kazuichi didn’t respond to that question. He looked down, his hands curling politely in his lap, hoping that his red cheeks and sad eyes were hidden from Hajime. However, this seemed to not work, as Hajime started chuckling.

 

“C’mon, lay down.” Hajime said, turning kazuichi to face him and pushing him down by his shoulders. 

 

“Wha- what’s going on?” Kazuichi stuttered out as Hajime straddled his hips again. Every part of Kazuichi that was in contact with the boy above him began to warm up, burning him, as if his body was so confused by the affection that all natural responses had been overridden by pure kinetic energy. 

 

“Shut up.” Hajime said before leaning down, pressing an open mouth to Kazuichi’s lips, his tongue sliding past and pushing against his grit teeth. It took Kazuichi a second to begin reciprocating, panic and surprise keeping his mouth closed off, but he caught up soon enough. It was a messy kiss, passionate but inexperienced. Kazuichi’s hands moved back to Hajime’s torso on instinct, pushing his shirt up along his smooth skin again. 

 

Hajime pulled back for only a second to pull his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor. It was a glorious second, despite Kazuichi’s suddenly untouched lips feeling ignored, as Hajime’s cheeks were pink and it highlighted the freckles on his face and his pupils were blown, only a rim of green left around them, and his lips were dark and soft looking and his collarbone was in full view and every dip of his torso was out in the open and Kazuichi was _dead_. He thought he may as well pass out from that view alone.

 

“What’s with that serious look? Don’t stare at me like that.” Hajime sounded irritated, but he still leaned back down and let Kazuichi take charge of the kissing. 

 

Kazuichi’s hands moved back up to his chest. He could tell Hajime’s, uh, _enthusiasm_ was stunted by this, but that didn’t matter at the moment. There were larger pieces in play here. Hajime pulled back, his cheeks beet red and his eyes wide with shock, when Kazuichi began feeling him up there.

 

“Why do you keep _doing_ that?” Hajime asked, probably trying to sound angry even though his voice just came out as pleading.

 

“You just seem sensitive there. I read that some guys are, so I thought I might try-“ 

 

“Stop it. Just. Just shut up, please.” Hajime’s hand was over Kazuichi’s mouth, his face glowing like hot metal. Kazuichi pulled the hand off his mouth, quirking an eyebrow at Hajime. 

 

“Why are you so stubborn? Your cheeks are bright red and, I...” Kazuichi looked down at Hajime’s shoulders, which were also tinted red, “you seem to be enjoying it.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s-“ 

 

A long pause.

 

“It’s embarrassing. Couldn’t you have at least taken _both_ your hands off my chest while we stopped to talk? It’s hard to pay attention when you’re still, y’know, groping me.” 

 

 _Ah, so he was sensitive there. That’s a very, uh, Cool and Interesting fact._ Kazuichi brought his other hand (the one he used to remove Hajime’s hand from his mouth) back to Hajime’s chest, but kept them still against the soft skin to keep him placated. Hajime, hoping to change where Kazuichi was paying all his attention, brought his face back down to Kazuichi’s and began to press kisses against his lips again.

 

Kazuichi quickly turned this into another open-mouthed, desperate kiss, and Hajime hoped his plan had worked.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t.

 

Kazuichi was somehow extremely nimble with his hands and fingers, despite the fact that he should’ve been too occupied with keeping track of his tongue and his teeth. It wasn’t fair, Hajime was trying hard not to seem like he was breathing heavily, but the way Kazuichi’s fingers were pressing and rubbing and the way Hajime was reacting was so embarrassing because it felt so much better than it should’ve. Kazuichi was panicking, because it was all so overwhelming- Hajime had melted into his touch and it was so unsuspected coming from a stubborn, irritated, quiet guy like him. He couldn’t help but be embarrassed by the fact that Hajime’s ass was just a few centimetres short of being pressed up against his growing erection.

 

 _I mean, he’s obviously enjoying himself. The thought of playing with some guy’s chest like a girl’s had never occurred to me, but I guess the internet was right after all!_ Kazuichi began adding more force to his actions, pressing, squeezing, pinching harder and he was surprised when it actually paid off. Hajime moaned, his voice cracking and confused as if the sound he was making was even foreign to himself, for the first time throughout their entire session. He tried to pull back, but Kazuichi was scared that things would end there, so he did the only thing he could think of and tugged on Hajime’s lower lip with his teeth.

 

Hajime let out a sharp hiss, his teeth clenched, and he pushed Kazuichi’s face away with his palm. Kazuichi was stupid enough to think that was a sound of enjoyment and Hajime’s aggression was just out of embarrassment.

 

“Aw, don’t be shy. There’s a lot more where that came from, babe-“ But when Kazuichi’s eyes met Hajime’s face, he realized what the problem was.

 

“Fuck, why did you do that?” Hajime said, pressing a shaky palm to his lower lip and sitting up. 

 

_Fuck._

 

“Shit, oh my god, I’m so sorry- I completely forgot about that.” Kazuichi stumbled over his words, pulling his legs out from under Hajime (feeling the stiffness in his pants press against Hajime, ashamed of how his dick twitched at that) and sitting up to look at him. He pulled Hajime’s hand away from his lip to get a better look. small trails of blood immediately ran down his chin, and Kazuichi flinched away. _God, why’d it have to be blood?_

 

“Okay, uh, let me go get something to clean that up? Shit, I’m so sorry dude.” Kazuichi couldn’t believe he had forgotten about his teeth. _Who the fuck bites down hard on someone’s lip anyways? Get some common sense, Kazuichi._

 

“I’m fine, really, don’t worry about it.” Kazuichi almost believed him, but then more blood trickled down and Hajime winced.

 

“No, you’re not. Just gimme a sec.” Kazuichi said, getting up from the couch and going to the kitchen (as he walked away, he felt Hajime grab at the hem of his shirt, and a part of him hoped he was trying to make him stay). Kazuichi came back from the kitchen and sat back down on the couch, turning Hajime’s jaw to face him and dabbing at his lip with a moist towel. the blood stopped soon after that, but Hajime’s bottom lip was still dark and puffy. It was all so embarrassing, and he was getting so close to doing more with Hajime that the fact that he ruined his chances hurt him way more than getting your lip bitten by a whole row of canines did. 

 

_Well, even though you ruined your chance at going any further with Hajime, at least you got to make out with him!_

 

* * *

 

“You’re hard?”

 

Hajime pushed the towel away from his face, satisfied with the state of his lip. He looked quizzical, staring down at something. The words took a second to register, but then it became all too clear what Hajime was staring at. Kazuichi was brought back to a state of embarrassment, his hands moving to cover his crotch.

 

“That’s-! Of course I am! You're not?” Kazuichi sputtered. _How could he **not** be hard? He just made out with his crush, who was straddling him the whole time, and heard him moan for the first time ever! That was definitely something to get hard for!_

 

“I did, I still kinda do, but getting my lip almost ripped off was enough to make it go down a bit.” Hajime said, leaning back on his arms. Kazuichi began to stare at Hajime’s still-naked torso, finally being given the time to admire each part of it. There were freckles on his shoulders, and even a few just above his hips, _goodness gracious put on a shirt before I ravage you again._

 

“But this is what practice is for, so don’t chicken out now, okay? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, it’s only me.” Hajime said, straightening himself and moving closer to Kazuichi. _‘It’s only me’ my ass, how am I not supposed to be embarrassed when I almost ripped off the cutest guy in the world’s lip? My one chance to impress him and he bleeds out. Just imagine the newspaper headlines. God._

 

“So, you still wanna continue?” 

 

Hajime nodded. He balled his fist into the collar of Kazuichi’s shirt and laid down, pulling Kazuichi on top of him. Kazuichi realized, with his pants tightening, that he was in between Hajime’s legs. If he leaned down a bit, his erection would be pressed against Hajime. Kazuichi’s face bloomed red, redder than it had been before, and he tried to wipe any questionable thoughts from his mind. Hajime’s legs sat limply against Kazuichi’s hips, like they were bored by the lack of action.

 

Kazuichi brought a hand down just to the side of Hajime’s face, his other going to cup his jaw and tilt his head back. He leaned down, pressing their lips together, but was soon forced away by a hand to his face again. 

 

“Okay, okay, that still hurts. I’m sure my mouth tastes like blood too, so stop trying to kiss me.” Ah, Hajime’s irritated hostility, somehow always a bit sexy to Kazuichi no matter the context. 

 

“I guess I’ll just have to occupy my mouth with other things, then.” Kazuichi watched Hajime’s face grow pink once again, smirking at the way he instinctually bit his lip and winced as soon as his teeth met the sensitive skin. 

 

Kazuichi’s mouth trailed down the side of Hajime’s jaw, pressing small kisses into his skin as he made his way towards the dip of his chin. Once he started trailing down Hajime’s neck, he felt the body under him tremble. _Here’s a good spot_. Kazuichi bit down, trying very hard to work the skin between his teeth as gently as possible.

 

“Stop, sto- ah! Stop!” Hajime yelped again. Kazuichi pulled away as quick as he could, looking down at Hajime’s hooded eyes. He looked irritated again, that’s for sure, but Kazuichi noticed that whenever Hajime enjoyed something, he tended to look irritated in protest. It was extremely cute. 

 

“Be- be gentler with your teeth, okay? They’re way sharper than you seem to think they are.” Kazuichi looked down at the spot on Hajime’s neck. At first, he was proud- the mark was large and a deep purple, probably the best hickey Kazuichi had ever given (not that there were many fighting for that title in the first place). At a second glance, though, the deep purple had a rim of bite marks that had broken the skin, and Kazuichi felt bad again.

 

“I’m guessing that that was you _trying_ to be gentle, right? It’s written all over your face.” Hajime chuckled, bringing his hands up to cup Kazuichi’s cheeks. “It’s okay, I’m just not the best with pain, so maybe just tone it down a bit more? I trust you.”

 

“O-okay, cool. Awesome. Rad.” 

 

Kazuichi’s mouth ghosted over Hajime’s skin, stopping over the area where his neck met his collarbone. He tried again, this time trying to use only his lips to suck at the skin and graze his teeth over the abused area. Hajime moaned, louder this time, before muffling himself with his hand.

 

“Okay, yeah, that’s better.” Hajime spoke through the gaps between his fingers, refusing to make eye contact with Kazuichi. 

 

Kazuichi noticed that Hajime’s legs were squirming against his sides, tensing and relaxing for no reason besides discomfort. He looked down and saw that, well, Hajime had definitely been into what they were just doing, seeing as how his pants were bulging at the front. Hajime opened his mouth to say something, probably to tell Kazuichi off for staring, but before he could even get a sound out he felt warmth and friction flooding his entire body. He forced his hand back down onto his mouth, because Kazuichi was grinding his erection against Hajime’s and he was dizzy with the feeling of pressure. His legs keened back, his feet curling and straightening at every single touch. Eventually, he just wrapped his legs around Kazuichi’s waist, because it allowed him to pull his hips up to meet Kazuichi’s with even more intensity. Overwhelmed and undone, Hajime couldn’t even bring himself to keep his mouth covered anymore.

 

“Wait, wait, Kazuichi-“ Hajime began, “ah- stop, stop, _please_.”

 

Kazuichi gave Hajime no response, only groaning against his neck and moving his hand down to Hajime’s hips so he could help push him up, help keep the friction going. Hajime’s back arched, his chest pressing up against Kazuichi’s.

 

“Ah- listen to me,” he kept getting interrupted by his own pathetic sounds, “just please, at least- at least _slow down._ ” 

 

Kazuichi finally sat back up, his thrusts and movements dying along with his spirit. He looked dejected, disheartened, like a puppy thrown into the street and forced to take care of itself on a rainy day. However, he perked up again at the sight of an unraveled Hajime. His hair was even messier than usual, his mouth was open and panting, and his body was completely limp, his legs sliding off from around Kazuichi’s waist, one hanging limp off the couch. 

 

“We should-“ Hajime was still breathing heavily, making it more difficult for him to be coherent, “we should stop.”

 

* * *

 

“What? Why?” Kazuichi almost yelled, too panicked to control his volume. He was so close to doing something irreversibly intimate with Hajime that he couldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, not when he had gotten this far.

 

“We’re a mess, dude.” Hajime said, draping his head back against the armrest of the couch.

 

“Yeah, but we’re both enjoying this, and we’re both extremely hard. Not to mention we’re also experimenting, so this doesn’t really count, right?” 

 

“Wasn’t the point of this for you to see if you wanted to do stuff with guys too? I’m pretty sure we figured out the answer to that question.” _Shit, he’s right._

 

“I guess so, but we’re having fun and I don’t wanna be left alone with my dick like this. I can’t just walk around with such an obvious boner, dude, don’t leave me hanging.” Kazuichi said, pointing down to the bulging of his pants as if that was the best excuse in the world. Hajime rolled his eyes, sighing at Kazuichi’s weak attempt at a reason to continue.

 

“Hey, Kazuichi, have you ever heard of a little thing called masturbating? It works wonders for the type of problem you seem to be having.” 

 

“Knock it off, dude, I’m being serious! I just thought it would be hella weird if we both just silently walked to our rooms and fapped in separate unison, but if that’s what you want then that’s fine.” Kazuichi stated, genuinely considering Hajime’s wants and needs, and got up off the couch. Hajime stood up as well, and they both began to walk over to their rooms.

 

“Shit, you’re right, this is super weird.” Hajime mumbled as they walked into the hallway.

 

“I’m glad you agree.” 

 

“I thought it would be fine because we’re friends and it was just dumb college experimentation, but... it’s kinda hard to not think about it when it was really, y’know.” Hajime complained, leaning against the doorframe of his room, Kazuichi opposite him.

 

“Good? Sexy? I know what you mean.” Kazuichi laughed, Hajime whacking him on the shoulder.

 

“Stop being so embarrassed of that stuff! Dude, you were, like, crazy sexy. Not to be really ‘making things awkward’ or anything, but I don’t think I would be this hard had it have been someone else.” Kazuichi clapped Hajime on the shoulder, like an encouraging dad.

 

“We should just...” Hajime sighed, trying his best not to pay attention to his words.

 

“What, have sex? I feel like we’re really in sync right now.” Kazuichi was feeling confident and flirty and Hajime really wanted to punch him.

 

“What? _No_ , dumbass, I was gonna say that we should just act super normal and pretend that we aren’t just gonna close our doors and get rid of our problems.” Hajime groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

 

“If you really want that, okay.” Kazuichi turned to walk back into his room, before turning around and seeing Hajime with a pained look in his eyes.

 

“God, it’s still super awkward, isn’t it?” Hajime pointed out.

 

“I’m really sorry, you’re just really cute and sexy and pretty and you have a nice ass, and I thought I’d rather get my awkward first times out of the way with a friend that I trust, rather than some other person. Does that make sense?”

 

Hajime nodded.

 

“Yeah, but... this felt a little different from ‘friends experimenting’, right? It felt a lot more affectionate than what I imagined experimentation might feel like.” He said it as if he was pleading guilty, like he had been caught doing something bad and was preparing excuses. Kazuichi hummed in agreement.

 

“You’re just,” _the most gorgeous, best person I’ve ever met,_ “really cool, y’know?”

 

“Well, then, come into my room.” Hajime muttered, grabbing Kazuichi’s arm and dragging him over to the bed. 

 

* * *

 

To no one’s surprise, they were kissing within seconds. It was easier to get comfortable on a bed, resuming a similar position as before, Kazuichi kneeling in between Hajime’s legs and leaning down to push his tongue into his soft mouth. It was metallic-tasting, and Hajime winced, but after a minute he got used to the feeling. Every time Kazuichi would roll his hips down, Hajime would open his mouth a little further, his soft sighs flowing into Kazuichi’s mouth in such a natural way that it felt like it was just part of the kiss. His hands blindly explored his torso, though he had spent so much time on it before that he felt he probably knew it better than Hajime himself. His hands made it to the hem of his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans- to which Hajime let out a breath of relief, now that the constraints had been loosened.

 

“Can you, uh, can you take off your shirt?”

 

“Huh? Sure, why?” Kazuichi asked, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it carelessly to the side. Hajime blessed whatever mechanic work Kazuichi had been doing for Kazuichi’s arms. His torso was much more built than Hajime had expected, probably because he looked like a complete wimp in that dumb jumpsuit he was always wearing, but the t-shirt Kazuichi had been wearing today really accentuated the fact that, _yes_ , mechanics do a lot of hard work. 

 

“It’s just weird that I was the only one whose clothes were getting taken off.” Hajime spoke with his head hanging, not the type to be caught staring so easily.

 

“That’s ‘cause you’re the prettiest!” 

 

“What kind of logic is...? Nevermind.” Hajime realized he didn’t have the patience to continue the conversation, not when his underwear felt so tight and there was already a damp spot forming on it. Kazuichi’s hands fell back down to the waistband of Hajime’s underwear, grazing over the fabric as his hands moved lower. He palmed Hajime’s erection, rubbing the heel of his hand just above the dark spot of his boxer briefs. 

 

“Already so excited?”

 

“Of course. Can you please not talk right now-“ Hajime’s sentence broke off into a gasp when Kazuichi stuck his hand under the waistband of Hajime’s underwear.

 

“Have you ever thought about this before? About us, doing something like this?” Kazuichi shoved the waistband down, and Hajime’s dick bounced up against his navel. He pressed his hand up against the underside of it, rubbing it up and down and watching the way Hajime’s back arched and delighting when he felt the quiver of Hajime’s thighs.

 

“By- _ah!_ By accident, yeah.” Hajime’s voice was shaky. _Huh, I was expecting a juicier answer, nevermind._ Kazuichi wrapped his hand around him, giving him one slow pump to lubricate his member with the precum that was leaking out. Hajime’s arm shot up to cover his face, his shoulders trembling and his hips moving against Kazuichi’s hand. _I guess it really is different when someone else does it._

 

“By accident? How?” Kazuichi asked, his strokes gaining speed (mostly because Hajime was trying to keep his hips from bucking up, so his hips moved unsteadily back and forth against Kazuichi’s hand and _something about the sight of Hajime trying to keep himself from being too unabashed was extremely arousing_ ).

 

“I- this one time when I was- _fuck, please_ -“ Hajime was unable to be coherent, so Kazuichi dropped the question and sped up his pumps to the point where all Hajime could do was quiver, too weak in the knees to even bring himself to move his hips. He stuttered out broken responses, his chest rising and falling faster and faster, his hand moving up to grip Kazuichi’s shoulder.

 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Kazuichi pressed his forehead against Hajime’s warmer one, “Whoever you fall for will be the luckiest person alive.”

 

“Don’t- why are you talking like that? Shut-“ Kazuichi squeezed him harder than he should’ve, earning a choked moan from Hajime, cutting off his words. 

 

Kazuichi, as much of a romantic as he was, wanted to avoid these feelings at all costs. He stroked faster, feeling Hajime’s feet curl against his back, hoping to somehow make up the sudden harshness to him. He could tell Hajime was close, his breathing having picked up and his efforts to cover his face having been dropped. Kazuichi hoped he was too caught up in pleasure to have properly registered what he had said.

 

“Kazuichi, slow-“ a stuttering cry spilled out of his mouth, “please, _please, slower, **please-** _”__

____

 

__

Before Kazuichi even had the chance to comply, Hajime came all over his hand and his own stomach. He pressed his forehead to Kazuichi’s shoulder, his hands pulling Kazuichi closer. He stayed like that for a minute, panting and blissful, allowing his body to cool down. Even once he was noticeably less flushed, he held onto Kazuichi.

__

 

__

“Uh-“ Kazuichi began, Hajime pulling away almost instantaneously, “no, no, don’t worry, I was just wondering why you were being so affectionate.”

__

 

__

It seemed to dawn on Hajime, in that moment, what had just happened. He pulled his waistband back up, his pants following suit, and tried to not stumble over his words.

__

 

__

“Fuck, I’m sorry, was that weird?” Hajime looked genuinely concerned, staring up at Kazuichi with despairing eyes.

__

 

__

“No, of course not! That was, well-“ _how am I supposed to even describe that without being creepy?-_ “that was amazing.”

__

 

__

“I just- you had to see me like this. You didn’t do that out of pity or anything right?” _Ah, Hajime’s self-consciousness comes out during sexual stuff too? Who woulda thought._

__

 

__

Kazuichi moved back, pulling Hajime with him, to a better position for having an actual conversation. Hajime looked down, concern still obvious in his green eyes.

__

 

__

“It’s just that, well. You-“ Hajime began, his blush glowing brighter and his eyes growing wider. _Is he gonna confess or something? Oh my god, what perfect timing._ “You just- you have cum on your hand. Maybe try not to touch the sheets?”

__

 

__

Kazuichi’s heart dropped into his intestines, a sad undigested muscle being devoured by bacteria. He pulled his hand away from the sheets, muttering apologies and how he’ll wash it later.

__

 

__

“It’s fine, I’ll go get something to clean us up.” Hajime said, getting up from the bed (still a bit unsteady on his weak knees) and making his way to the bathroom. He came back with wipes, his shirt back on, and no trace of sex left on him besides the hickeys left on his neck and collarbone. He sat down, his legs hanging of the edge of the bed, and handed Kazuichi the wipes. 

__

 

__

“Thanks.” Kazuichi pulled a wipe out of he container and cleaned his hand off, before standing up and walking over to the trashbin to throw it away. Hajime’s reaction had left a sour taste in his mouth, though, so he turned back around and confronted him.

__

 

__

“I didn’t do that out of pity. I like you a lot, and I trust you enough to practice, experiment, _whatever you wanna call it_. Just please don’t think of it like that.” 

__

 

__

“No, I don’t at all, I just- you’re still hard, and you were about to leave without letting me help you. C’mere.” Hajime practically whispered that, his eyes moving down to Kazuichi’s groin.

__

 

__

_Oh._

__

 

__

_**Oh.** _

__

 

__

“No, don’t worry about that, I don’t wanna make you do anything you don’t wanna do.” Kazuichi stammered, waving his hands thoughtlessly.

__

 

__

“It’s no biggie, I want to.” 

__

 

__

_**OH.** _

__

 

__

Kazuichi walked back over to the bed, sitting down next to Hajime. Right as he was about to brace himself for Hajime’s hand to be wrapped around his very, _very_ stiff dick, Hajime hummed in thought. Turns out, he had to brace himself much more than that, because Hajime slid off the bed, turning to Kazuichi on his knees.

__

 

__

* * *

__

 

__

Hajime scooted closer and pushed Kazuichi’s legs apart, looking up at him for approval.

__

 

__

“Wh-what are you doing?” 

__

 

__

“Oh, uh, I thought you would like this. Sorry.” Hajime mumbled, visibly flustered, before scooting back. Kazuichi held onto him by his shoulder, keeping him in place.

__

 

__

“No, I do, really- I just, I wasn’t expecting you to do something like this!” Kazuichi said, probably far too loud, but it didn’t matter to him.

__

 

__

“Well, I’m probably gonna be shit at it. I’ve never done anything like this before. But, I mean, that’s what experimentation is all about, right? Getting all the awkward stuff out of the way?” Hajime looked up at Kazuichi with a playful smile on his face. His hands slid up Kazuichi’s thighs, making their way to the front of Kazuichi’s extremely tight pants. He undid his pants, and hastily pulled his underwear out of the way. Kazuichi hissed when the cold air made contact with his dick, leaning back on his arms. 

__

 

__

Hajime looked suddenly overwhelmed, made nervous by the task at hand. He dipped his head forward, pressing his tongue tentatively to the underside of Kazuichi’s member. He dragged his tongue upwards, irritatingly slow, all the way to the tip. He pulled back, before pressing his open mouth to the tip. He pushed his head down, and found out the hard way that he could only get about two inches into his mouth before he felt the threat of activating his gag reflex. He pulled back with a frustrated huff.

__

 

__

“This is harder than people make it out to be.” He muttered, leaning his cheek against Kazuichi’s thigh.

__

 

__

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot.” Kazuichi made sure he said that under his breath, but Hajime still heard it, made obvious by the way he shot up and the look of dead confusion in his eyes.

__

 

__

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

__

 

__

“You just- your inexperience is, y’know, cute- but since it’s a sexual situation, well. It kinda makes it sexy?” Kazuichi tried to explain as best as he could without sounding weird, but Hajime was still giving him that _look_.

__

 

__

__“Just... don’t say anything else weird.”_ Roger that._

 

Hajime dipped down again, taking maybe a centimetre more than before, struggling to push himself down farther. Kazuichi brought his hand down to Hajime’s head, balling a fist in his hair. He didn’t plan on forcing him farther down, no, Kazuichi didn’t condone that sort of stuff. It just felt good to feel the bob of Hajime’s head vibrate through his hand. Kazuichi didn’t even qualify for being well-endowed, Hajime just had a _tiny_ mouth. Eventually, Hajime pulled back (with a very nice _pop_ sound, graphic and wet) and looked up at Kazuichi with apologetic eyes.

 

“Sorry about this, it’s just hard to fit more than that.” 

 

“It’s okay, it’s you so I don’t care how good you are. The fact that you’re kinda bad actually makes it cuter.” Kazuichi said, his grip on Hajime’s hair loosening and turning into a gentle ruffling. Hajime, though obviously irritated by the comment, continued on diligently. 

 

Even though Hajime wasn’t the best at it, Kazuichi was still audibly enjoying it (with comments such as “fuck, your mouth feels so good”, “your lips look so good wrapped around my cock”, and other embarrassing phrases that made Hajime graze his teeth against his dick as a punishment). Hajime aided himself with his own hand, pumping the base and all the parts his mouth couldn’t reach, and eventually he could take in about four inches- quite a bit of it- without gagging. Kazuichi was left dumbstruck, staring down at Hajime- he was so gentle and precise in his movements, and the way his eyelashes fluttered and how he panted against Kazuichi's thigh whenever he pulled off just drove Kazuichi _right off the deep end._

 

He attempted to deepthroat it all in one go (which he probably wouldn’t have accomplished anyways) but as soon as he got near to the base, Kazuichi came in his mouth without warning, a loud groan leaving his mouth. Hajime pulled back, out of Kazuichi’s grip, and coughed. He ended up spitting out most of the cum, mixed with his saliva, onto the floor of his bedroom.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” Kazuichi said, pulling up his underwear and doing up his pants again, before grabbing a wipe from out of the container and kneeling down on the floor.

 

“It’s okay, just give a guy a warning? I would’ve rather known and swallowed it than choked and spat it out onto the floor.” 

 

_Hajime would’ve rather swallowed my cum. I need to try to keep myself from getting another erection._

 

“Now, clean that up. I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” Hajime said, getting up off the ground and leaving the room. He seemed like he was rushing, but Kazuichi just chalked that up to his own imagination.

 

_Somehow I’m hard again._

 

* * *

 

They continued on with their day, practically unchanged. 

 

Kazuichi stripped Hajime’s sheet from his bed and washed it, to which Hajime thanked him and they continued on with their day. Whenever their hands met, they would flinch, but other than that it was almost impossible to know that they basically did as much as you can do without having sex. Kazuichi didn’t want to press Hajime for more, but that night was spent fantasizing about all of Hajime’s expressions and noises and dumbass quips. Kazuichi woke up from a very vivid dream about taking the next step with Hajime, an erection tenting his pajama pants. He prayed that this torment would stop soon.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Fuyuhiko came over for breakfast. They were all already ready, so Kazuichi had already taken care of his problem, but as soon as Fuyuhiko walked in he sensed that something was off.

 

“What’s with the tension between you two? Did you guys get in a fight or somethin’?” Fuyuhiko asked, flopping down onto the couch. He looked over at the two of them in the kitchen, staring at each other with fear in their eyes.

 

“Shit, Kazuichi, did you _get some?_ ” Fuyuhiko’s voice rang with amazement.

 

“No! It’s nothing like that!” Kazuichi’s face was fire truck red, a stop sign specifically to tell Fuyuhiko to _lay off_.

 

“Oh my god, you totally did! Hajime, you let him get in your pants? Did you lower your standards? Give up on Nagito? Good for you, kiddo.” Fuyuhiko laughed, and Hajime threw a lemon at his head ( _it was the first thing he grabbed, okay?_ ). Fuyuhiko, with his crazy-quick reflexes, evaded the weapon with ease.

 

“We didn’t do anything.” Hajime said, circling the back of the couch like a vulture. Fuyuhiko looked up at him and immediately spotted the biggest giveaway in the world.

 

“Dude... don’t lie so blatantly when you did nothing to cover up the hickey-slash-shark bite on your neck... that’s just poor taste.” Fuyuhiko shook his head and tutted, wagging his finger at Hajime, who stomped back over to the kitchen to continue what he was doing. Kazuichi tip-toed over to the couch and began spilling all the juicy details, to which Fuyuhiko pressed a hand over Kazuichi’s mouth.

 

“Please, spare me, I don’t want to hear any of it.” Fuyuhiko sighed in exasperation, ready for Kazuichi’s tirade.

 

“Yeah, okay, but Hajime is _super_ sensitive to, like,-“

 

Kazuichi received a lemon to the back of the head, toppling over the back of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry @ anyone who read through this long-ass fic.... how is my longest fic my smutfic..... how did i even do that.... i shouldve been studying for my exams.... save me./././/// 
> 
> (also pls note that i am aroace andf have no personal experience so idk how this shit all works i just made it up dont mind m,e)


End file.
